A Woman's Power
by Athena mou
Summary: Gaia is pondering her fate, and her fortune of once again being reunited with Lucretia. While in the house of Batiatus, she finds a surprising ally in a young slave girl. Still, Gaia is uncertain what the future will hold. Gaia/Diona & Gaia/Lucretia NC17
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Gaia is pondering her fate, and her fortune of once again being reunited with Lucretia. While in the house of Batiatus, she finds a surprising ally in a young slave girl. Still, Gaia is uncertain what the future will hold. All she knows is that she can play the game, and she can play it well.

**Note**: This is my first attempt at writing anything set in the Spartacus world. Huge thank you to my lovely beta reader Erinmar13 for helping me stay in character and catching grammar and spelling mistakes. Per her recommendation (after checking with her expert on the Roman world) I use the title Domina for Gaia (when she's addressed by a slave). If anyone has another suggestion, please let me know. This might change if the show decides to use another title for her. As far as I know Gaia does not have a title at present time.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A Woman's Power**

Gaia paced in her new room, assigned to her by Lucretia on her husband's command. She bristled for a moment at the idea of having to ask a man's permission for such a thing, but then shook it off. There was no use dwelling on things she could not change. Rome had always been, and still was a man's world. Only by knowing this and accepting it could she successfully maneuver through Roman society, purposely bending it to her needs. She knew the rules, and she knew just how far she could bend them before she would cross the line and risk her freedom. It was indeed a game. A game of power and strategy, of allegiance and sacrifice. A game she had spent time to learn. A game she played well. She laughed softly as her thoughts went to her late husband for a moment. The fool had almost loved her at the end.

Men were for power and women for pleasure. This was something she had learned early on. Men were weak when it came to the female sex. A beautiful face and body, and the promise of a soft breast and a velvety secret hiding place for his manhood was more than enough to sway most men. It was part of the game, and she played it willingly. It was, after all, a small price to pay for power and luxury.

Gaia glanced around the room noticing for the first time the little decorative touches and the quality of the furniture. Things had indeed changed at the Batiatus residence. She touched the drapes and absentmindedly played with the fabric. Lucretia had changed too. She could feel more strength in her now, even though she still looked at the world through the eyes of an innocent. Gaia sighed. Giving Lucretia up had been one of the hardest things she had ever been forced to do. Though in the end it had been out of her control. Her husband had been transferred, and she had to go with him. She remembered crashing pottery and ripping her dress in agony, screaming out her anger at the gods for taking Lucretia away from her. When she had finally calmed down she only spared the covering slave girl a quick glance as she told her to clean up, before leaving for the baths. A soothing bath; perhaps that was what she needed? She looked over her shoulder at the slave girl standing there looking down. It was the sweet pretty one she had noticed earlier. So innocent and endearing; Gaia smiled.

"Are the baths still warm?"

"Yes Domina."

Gaia smiled and gently caressed her cheek. "Go and prepare it and wait for me there. Use rose petals and oils if there are any."

The girl nodded and left. Gaia smiled; perhaps Lucretia would join her in the bath. Getting giddy at the thought she hurried towards the main area of the house.

* * *

><p>Gaia came to an instant stop when she heard the sounds. Her eyes widened. She had not heard the sounds of real lovemaking in a very long time. She slowly moved around the drapes and peeked into the room. A faint gasp escaped her lips as she saw Lucretia and Quintus. He had lifted her up on a table and was pounding into her. She was obviously enjoying it. Gaia swallowed as the primal lust transferred from Lucretia to her. She could almost feel her body build and quiver under her lover's touch. The delicious feel of Lucretia's body gripping her fingers as she neared her climax, Gaia shivered at the thought, and envied Quintus more than a little. She felt her nipples harden as Lucretia's sounds got louder. She slipped her hand inside her robe and touched her breast. Hot passion coursed through her body and she felt new wetness between her thighs. She pinched her nipple and gasped for air. She didn't realize that her other hand had moved to her center until she felt the fabric of her dress rub against her aching sex. She swallowed, unable to tear her eyes away from the two. Lucretia was still as beautiful as she remembered, and perhaps even a bit freer in her passion. She watched as Lucretia tossed her head back, her neck muscles straining. She licked her lips. How she ached to taste that neck again, to trace those slender curves with her lips and tongue. Quintus made a grunting sound and she was instantly jolted out of her silent musings. She slowly moved back into the shadows. The time was not yet right to join them. The game had barely begun. It was best if they did not know that she had seen them. She knew that when the time would come all the little pieces would have been put in place and she would be welcomed to join them with open arms. She turned and walked towards the baths.<p>

* * *

><p>The slave girl was there waiting for her. Gaia glanced around the room. Candles and oil lamps burned in several places. She could smell the scented oils in the water where little pink rose petals floated on the surface.<p>

"Well done. Now disrobe me." The girl silently slipped the jewelry and clothing off of her. She looked up at Gaia's hair as if asking a question.

"Leave it." She had no interest in getting her hair wet and full of oil, and if the wig got wet, well so be it. She had several others. She held out her hand and the girl steadied her as she entered the bath. Once immersed in the warm water she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She had been right, this was what she needed. She looked up at the slave girl eying her carefully. She seemed clean. All Lucretia's slaves appeared cleaner than most. "Have you washed today?"

"Yes Domina."

"Is your body free from any blemishes or illnesses?"

The girl blushed and nodded. Gaia chuckled; perhaps the girl really was as innocent as she appeared. "Then take off your clothes and join me. You can wash me."

She watched her shed her dress and step into the water. She was indeed a pretty girl. She turned her back to her allowing her to wash her. Her hands were soft and she knew her job well. Gaia sighed as her tight muscles relaxed under the girl's hands.

"What's your name?"

"Diona Domina."

"A pretty name. What is your role?"

"I am Domina's servant. I do what she commands."

Gaia smiled. "In her bed as well?" The hands stilled for a moment. It was so short that Gaia didn't feel a need to reprimand her. She waited eagerly for the answer.

"No Domina."

"Have you been touched by a man's hands yet? Felt him quiver inside of you as he releases his seed?" This time the hands gripped her a little too hard and she slapped the hand on her shoulder.

"No ma'am. I'm sorry Domina," she whispered.

Gaia turned and faced her. She caressed her cheek and let her hand fall to the girl's breast. She saw a flicker of fear in her eyes before it changed to something else. She rubbed the nipple and giggled.

"Such a sweet innocent you are." Diona blushed. "Has no one ever touched you like this? Not even your Domina?"

Diona shook her head. "No Domina."

She let her hand fall. "Wash me."

Diona faced her and washed her shoulders and arms. Finally she ran her hands over Gaia's front, but stayed away from her breasts.

Gaia laughed. "What is it? Have you never washed a woman?"

Diona blushed. "Domina prefers to wash her breasts herself. I wasn't sure if I would be permitted."

Gaia smiled and took her hands. "You may."

Diona blushed again and ran her hands over Gaia's breasts. Gaia watched her face and saw her eyes widen a little when she felt the nipples under her hands.

"Your touch is very pleasant." She took a step up on the stairs, the water cascading off her body. She felt Diona's hands move over her stomach and lower back, then down her legs. She moved her feet further apart waiting to see if the girl would touch her. She felt a soft hand on the inside of her thigh, but it stopped before reaching Gaia's sex. She smiled down at her and immersed herself in the water again, rinsing her aching center. She moved closer to the girl and grabbed her head. She smelled her breath and was pleased when it smelled clean.

"Show me your teeth," she demanded. Diona opened her mouth, showing her a set of white clean teeth. Gaia smiled. Slaves always had better teeth than Romans. Perhaps it was because they did not have the luxury of honeyed wine? She didn't dwell on the reason. She pressed her lips against the girl's in a soft kiss. She felt her tense and then relax. "Easy little one," she soothed. "I'm not going to hurt you." She felt her relax and kissed her again. This time the girl responded. Gaia finally pulled away and smiled at her.

"Perhaps Lucretia will allow me to teach you the joys of loving a woman. I'm sure it would be a valuable skill for you to have."

Diona blushed and looked down. Gaia gently raised her chin. "No reason to be shy. Loving a woman can be as powerful as loving a man, perhaps even more so." She could tell that the girl was confused. Slaves had no power, much less a female slave. Gaia let go of her and indicated for her to get out. "Dry yourself," she said and relaxed back in the water. "and bring me some wine and honey cakes."

Gaia sighed as the warm water lapped around her body. She sipped the wine and then held up the goblet. It was taken from her hand before she could ask. The girl was quiet behind her. She tilted her head to the side to relieve some tension. She smiled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. A bold move for a slave to touch her without invitation. The hand just stayed there.

"Yes?" Gaia said with a chuckle.

"Domina often finds it relaxing when I rub her shoulders. Perhaps you would find it equally pleasing?"

Gaia chuckled. "I can think of another touch that I would find even more pleasing, but I suppose my shoulders will do for now." She smiled as she felt the hands tremble for a moment. Then she felt the warmth of hot scented oil on her skin and she sighed. "That is nice. I will have to thank your Domina for training you well." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the girl's hands on her neck and shoulder. After a while she sat up a little more, giving her more access to her upper back. The soft touch on her neck ignited the flame from earlier and she could feel her arousal rising again. She took the girls hand and pulled it down over her breast. She was just about to pull her into the water when she heard someone approaching. She pushed the girl away and held out her hand for the wine. She took the goblet from her. It was slightly slippery from her oily hands. A second later Lucretia swept into the room followed by two slave girls. She smiled at her.

"Lucretia! What a delight. I thought you had retired for the evening."

Lucretia lowered herself onto a cushion and signaled to one of the slaves to get her some wine. "I am not yet ready to close my eyes in sleep. I see you too have some trouble to relax."

Gaia laughed. "I find a long soak does marvels for both body and mind after a long journey. Perhaps you will join me?"

Lucretia smiled and nodded. "I am in need of a bath," she said and grinned.

Gaia bit her lip. "What have you been doing? Don't tell me that you actually did fuck one of your gladiators?"

"Gaia!" Lucretia said shocked. "How can you even think that? I was merely referring to being intimate with my husband."

Gaia sighed and made a face. "Such a boring activity, to perform your wifely duties."

Lucretia stepped into the water and sighed. "Perhaps if you cared for your husband the way I do for mine, it would not have felt like a chore?"

Gaia smiled at her. "Perhaps. I still find a man's touch inadequate to a woman's."

Lucretia smiled and sat down across from her. She took the offered wine from the slave girl and eyed Gaia. "The years have been kind to you. Your body still looks the same as when I last saw you, perhaps even more alluring."

"Alluring? Lucretia, you make me blush," Gaia said and giggled.

"Nonsense. You know that you are a beautiful woman Gaia."

Gaia smiled and her eyelashes fluttered a little. Lucretia grinned.

"So tell me, what did your stud of a husband do to you that you found so rewarding? I can't even remember when last I found a man's touch satisfying."

"His passion has no limits when the gods smile on him. He's like a wild Mars in the heat of battle."

"So I take it that dear Quintus is well endowed then?" Gaia teased with an evil grin. Lucretia blushed.

"I have no complaints."

"What about your slaves?"

"What about them?"

"When you are unavailable, doesn't he relieve himself?"

Lucretia nodded. "Our slaves are well taken care of. We don't hurt them more than necessary. He would never take a young or inexperienced slave just to relieve himself."

Gaia smiled. This was indeed a refreshing thought. "I noticed that they are well kept and clean. It is highly appreciated I can assure you. I would not have entertained the thought of your girl here joining me in the bath had she not been clean."

Lucretia glanced at Diona just to confirm who she had sent with Gaia. "Yes, Diona is a beautiful girl, yet to enjoy the pleasures of passion."

"Still it quivers inside her," Gaia said and sipped her wine, a smile playing on her lips.

"Gaia! She's too young."

Gaia waved the objection away. "Look at her. She's no child. If you save her for some special occasion or ritual, so be it, but don't think for a moment that she's a child."

Lucretia sipped her wine contemplating her words. "Have you touched her?"

Gaia gave her a smoldering look. "I would never be that rude and abuse your hospitality to that extent; I merely tasted her sweet lips."

Lucretia smiled. "And did you find her adequate?"

Gaia put the wine down and slowly crossed the pool until she was standing in front of Lucretia. She straddled her lap and kissed her. She nibbled on Lucretia's lips, tasting the sweet wine on her tongue.

"Her lips are sweet, but not as sweet as yours," she said and then moved away and reclaimed her seat across from her. She sipped her wine watching Lucretia's chest expand as her breathing increased. Gaia looked her in the eyes as she called out to the slave girl. "Girl, come here and sit down."

Diona sat down next to Gaia and waited.

Gaia looked up at her as she reached out for her. She pulled her down for a soft kiss. To her delight the girl responded. She kissed her for a long moment before letting go of her. She trailed her fingers down her neck and slipped her hand inside Diona's dress wrapping her fingers around her breast. She heard a faint gasp from her and rubbed the nipple. The girl trembled but didn't move. She glanced at Lucretia as she continued to fondle the slave girl's breast.

"Remove your dress," Lucretia snapped. Diona lowered the upper part and it fell to her waist, baring her breasts and giving Lucretia a clear view of Gaia's hand playing with the nipple.

"Do you still think she is a child?" Gaia purred. She pulled the girl closer and took the nipple in her mouth. She sucked hard and heard another faint gasp from her. The girl was trembling in her hands.

"Touch her," Lucretia whispered.

Gaia slipped her hand under the girl's skirt and caressed her thigh. She pulled on her knee and she moved. Gaia moved her hand higher and finally touched her sex. She was wet. She removed her hand and held it up for Lucretia to see.

"A child indeed," she teased and stuck a finger in her mouth, tasting the girl's essence. "The sweet taste of innocence," she purred.

Lucretia swallowed hard as she watched Gaia lick the girl's juices off her fingers. She knew her own juices were flowing. Many years had passed since she had last felt Gaia's touch, but the memory of her hands and lips were as fresh as if it had been yesterday.

"Take her to your bed if you so desire. I only beg of you to leave her intact. She is, after all, my husband's property and her value would greatly diminish should she no longer be a virgin."

Gaia chuckled and let go of the girl. "Thank you my sweet, but I am afraid I'm in need of sleep more so than pleasure tonight. Perhaps some other time. I would be delighted to teach her the way of pleasuring a woman. I'm sure you would find it very rewarding too, should your husband be unavailable."

"Gaia!" Lucretia hissed. Her cheeks turning slightly pink. Gaia laughed.

"By the gods Lucretia, you blush like a virgin. I didn't know that was possible at your age."

Lucretia shot her a dark look, but Gaia ignored her. Gaia rose from her seat and exited the bath. The slave girl dried her and draped a soft cover over her shoulders. Gaia smiled at Lucretia's appreciative stare.

"Unless you want to discuss this further tonight I think I would like to retire. I am suddenly quite weary from my travels."

Lucretia nodded and stepped out of the bath. She waved impatiently at the girl to dry her and dress her. She smiled at Gaia when she took her arm, pressing her body close to hers as they left the bath. She could feel her soft arm rub against her breast. The old tingle sparked and she smiled at her.

"You are just as lovely as I remember," she said fondly. Gaia giggled and hugged her arm tighter.

"Meet me for morning meal after the sun rises. My husband is going into the city, perhaps he will take us with him."

Gaia smiled and nodded. They stopped outside her room and she looked up at Lucretia. "Thank you my dearest friend," she said and kissed her softly. She took a step back and her hand fell out of Lucretia's as she left with a last smile.

Lucretia sighed and continued down the hall towards her own sleeping quarters.

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>*** <em>Reviews <em> *****

**I would love to hear what you think. Please drop me a line :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Gaia is pondering her fate, and her fortune of once again being reunited with Lucretia. While in the house of Batiatus, she finds a surprising ally in a young slave girl. Still, Gaia is uncertain what the future will hold. All she knows is that she can play the game, and she can play it well.

**Note**: This is my first attempt at writing anything set in the Spartacus world. Huge thank you to my lovely beta reader Erinmar13 for helping me stay in character and catching grammar and spelling mistakes. Per her recommendation (after checking with her expert on the Roman world) I use the title Domina for Gaia (when she's addressed by a slave). If anyone has another suggestion, please let me know. This might change if the show decides to use another title for her. As far as I know Gaia does not have a title at present time.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A Woman's Power – Chapter Two<strong>

"Come here," Gaia said and smiled at the girl. "Have a seat."

The girl gingerly sat down next to her. She was clearly nervous. As a slave she was not permitted to sit, unless her task required her to. She waited silently.

"I am so looking forward to experiencing your touch," Gaia said and giggled. She caressed the girl's cheek when Diona blushed. "Since you are not trained in how to love a woman I will grace your body with the pleasure of my hands and lips. Most other people will not do that. I feel differently. It brings me a lot of pleasure to give you pleasure, to watch your release."

"Yes Domina," she whispered.

"Undress me and then take off your own clothes and lie down on the lectus," Gaia instructed. She handed the girl her wine before holding her arms out to let her undress her. She stretched out on the soft bedding and waved the girl over. "Do not be shy."

Diona stretched out next to her eying her warily. She was clearly scared. Gaia caressed her cheek and kissed her. "Do not worry my pet, I will not hurt you. I am sure you have heard stories about how painful it is for a woman the first time. Your Domina has asked me not to open you, and I will abide by her request, even though I do not agree. I know that I could make it more pleasant for you, but that is besides the point. The choice is not mine, nor is it yours."

Diona nodded silently.

"When we are alone in the bed like this you are allowed to touch me without permission. You are also allowed to speak. Is that clear?"

"Yes Domina."

"Do I frighten you?" Gaia asked as she played with the girl's breasts.

"Perhaps a little," she whispered.

"And that's how it should be. We are not equals."

"I know." She was about to say something but closed her mouth. Gaia smiled at her.

"What? Out with it girl. I told you that you could speak freely here."

"I am glad that I am with you," she whispered and her cheeks flushed again.

"Instead of being tossed to some filthy gladiator you mean?"

"Yes. I know that I have no right to ask for pleasure. My body does not belong to me. It belongs to the house of Batiatus. Whatever the Gods have decided my destiny to be, is what will happen. I have no say or power in changing it."

Gaia suddenly a bit more somber by the girl's words; frowned. What did she care about some slave girl's destiny? The truth was that in this moment she did not think of her as a slave girl. She caressed her cheek.

"You are right. Some people would feel pleasure from hurting you. Remember, the same people would feel pleasure from hurting me."

Diona nodded even though she didn't quite understand. "May I ask a favor?" she mumbled.

Gaia chuckled. "The mouse squeaks," she teased. "You may."

"Will you tell me what it's like? What I can expect when it happens? Is it really true that it will feel like being ripped apart and that my blood will flow like from a gladiator's wound?"

Gaia smiled at her, suddenly overcome with a protectiveness she had never experienced before. She kissed her softly and pulled her closer.

"I cannot tell you what it will feel like for you, but I can show you how you can prepare yourself so it will be less painful. The pain is sharp, but it is over fast. Most women feel some pleasure once past the pain." She smiled at her. "Have you ever cut yourself?"

Diona nodded.

"Chances are that the pain you experienced was worse than what you will experience with a man."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Gaia smiled. What a strange turn this evening had taken. To find herself protecting a slave girl when she could be experiencing the heights of passion from her mouth and hands.

"When you touched me in the baths I was surprised by how gentle your touch was and how soft your hands were." The girl's words brought her back to reality and she looked at her upturned face. "One of the guards grabbed me once. His hands were rough and it hurt when he touched my breasts. He pinched my nipples so hard. It did not feel good at all."

Gaia smiled. "Some men like to be rough with a woman. With time you will learn how to behave with a man like that. For now I think it is best if you just stay calm should it happen. Always remember that the less tense you are, the softer the blow will be. Some men like to hit. I do not know why, it just is. If you follow the blow and relax your body the pain will not be as hard to bear."

Diona stared at her. "You have been hit? A Roman woman?" she asked shocked. Gaia nodded; her eyes suddenly hard. Why had she admitted this to a slave girl?

"We will not speak of it," she snapped.

Diona realized her mistake and held her breath waiting for what would happen next. Would she hit her? Tell her to leave? When nothing happened she tentatively put her hand on Gaia's stomach. Gaia didn't object or move so she caressed her soft flesh. She got bolder and moved her hand higher to cup her breast. She looked up at her and stilled her hand when she saw the intensity in Gaia's gaze.

"Go on," she whispered. "Your hand is soft and I am enjoying your touch."

Diona smiled. She continued her caress and felt Gaia press closer. She rubbed her fingers over Gaia's nipples and heard her sigh. Pleased that her touch gave her mistress pleasure she pressed her lips against Gaia's stomach.

"Oh yes little one."

Diona covered Gaia's stomach with kisses. Then suddenly she felt Gaia pull her hair. She looked up at her.

"Use your mouth on my breasts, but be careful. If you bite me, I will have you tossed to the hounds."

Diona smiled. "I would never do that. You have showed me nothing but kindness. Why would I want to hurt you?"

"Yes why indeed?" Gaia mumbled. She let go of her tight hold on the girl's hair and watched her move up. She sighed when her soft mouth closed around her nipple, sucking gently. Gaia affectionately caressed her hair. Perhaps she had found a little ally in this pretty girl? She touched her cheek and she looked up at her.

"Flick your tongue over it," she instructed. Diona moved. "Yes just like that. Now suck a little harder. Perfect. Good girl," she sighed. She moved the girl's hand to cover her other breast. "Use your hand to pleasure my other breast and then alternate between the two."

Gaia allowed the girl to pleasure her breasts for quite a while until she finally pulled her away. She cupped her chin and looked at her. Diona's lips were fuller, slightly swollen from the sucking. She pulled her up for a kiss. She heard her whimper softly like a kitten when she slipped her tongue into her mouth. It surprised her, much like before. Slaves were normally silent, trained not to show emotions. She pulled away and smiled.  
>"Move up little one. Let me taste your sweet nipples."<p>

Diona's eyes widened a little, but she moved without a word. She stared at Gaia's mouth as she leaned closer and took a nipple in her mouth. Gaia could tell that she was fighting to stay quiet. She sucked harder and twirled the other nipple between her fingers. Diona moaned. Gaia pulled away and smiled at her. "I believe you liked that my pet."

"Yes Domina."

Gaia rubbed the wet little peak. "Now you know what pleasure you can give to a woman with your mouth."

"It feels a lot nicer than before," she whispered.

"Of course it does. I want to give you pleasure. That guard took pleasure from you."

Diona nodded.

"Have you ever touched your private area?" Gaia asked.

Diona blushed. "I did after you touched me last time."

Gaia smiled at the innocence of her words. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Your touch? Yes I did."

Gaia smiled again. "I meant touching yourself."

"I did, but I could not make it feel the same way."

Gaia pushed the girl's legs apart and touched her little patch of pubic hair. The hair was still filling in hinting to her age. She ran her fingers over her folds smiling when she felt the wetness there.

"It seems my pet that you do indeed enjoy my touch."

She caressed her alternating her touch then slipped her finger further down, circling her entrance. She pushed very gently, paying careful attention to the girl's movement. She heard her gasp and smiled as she removed her hand.

"That is your secret entrance. Whatever you do, do not push through it. I suspect that Domina will have you flogged if you lose your virginity before they give you permission to."

Diona nodded. She had fear in her eyes. "It hurt a little when you touched me there."

Gaia smiled. "I know. I will not do it again because I do not want to accidentally open you. It is very easy to push a finger through breaking the barrier. It will not hurt much, but it will open you and you will no longer be a virgin. Keep that in mind with a man too. Just because he is not entering you with his manhood does not mean that he cannot break you."

Diona nodded. "I have seen it once. She cried," she said somberly.

Gaia nodded. She had seen it too. Slave girls were a common addition to entertainment, and on occasion a host, wanting to show off his wealth, would include virgins in the entertainment. She never much cared for it, but her word had meant nothing to her husband when it came to pleasure of the flesh.

"If you know that it is about to happen you can prepare yourself by touching your breasts and your Venus peak," she said and caressed the girl's cheek. "You need to be wet in order for it not to hurt so much," she explained.

Diona nodded. She bit her lip. "Why did you taste it?" she whispered.

Gaia laughed. "Because your essence is so sweet." Diona frowned, clearly not convinced. "No matter how you feel about it, you need to learn how to pleasure a woman with your mouth. It will be expected of you."

Diona looked down at Gaia's sex. Her hair was dark, darker than the red wig. She realized that Gaia was most likely a brunette and not a redhead. She touched the hair very gently. Gaia closed her fingers around her hand and pushed it down between her legs. Diona swallowed when she felt the hot wetness against her fingers. Gaia moved her hand up and down and then let go. She kept up the stroking and heard her sigh.

"Good. Long strokes are always the best to start with. Now try shorter ones over the little bump at the top. Yes, just like that. That is a woman's most intense pleasure point, the Venus peak. You have to be careful when touching it. If the woman is not aroused it can be painful. I would encourage you to practice on yourself."

Diona blushed and nodded. She looked at Gaia and saw that her lips were separated and that she was breathing harder. "May I look at you Domina? To see what I am doing?" she asked softly.

Gaia laughed and opened her leg. "Please my pet."

Diona carefully parted Gaia's sex and looked at her. She could see the Venus peak and further down her entrance. She touched her carefully and felt the different texture.

"Put your finger inside."

Diona swallowed and slowly pushed her finger inside. She knew that Gaia was not a virgin, but she was still afraid of hurting her. She heard her sigh and assumed that she had done it right.

"Add another finger," she instructed.

Diona looked up at her for a brief second before she slipped her finger out of the hot passage and added another one slowly pushing them back inside. To her surprise they fit fine. She smiled and twisted her hand a little. It caused a groan of pleasure from Gaia.

"Did I do that right?" she asked softly. Gaia nodded.

"You are doing very well. Your touch is very pleasing. Now kiss my Venus peak."

Diona looked down at her sex and hesitated only for a second. She pressed her lips softly against Gaia's sex.

"Oh yes, that feels good. Now use your tongue and lick it gently while you use your hand just like that."

Diona had no real clue as to what she was doing, but she could hear Gaia's breathing increase and she was moaning now and then when her tongue stroked over her little peak. She swirled her tongue around listening for any clues as to if she was doing it right.

"A little harder, right at the top," Gaia whispered. Suddenly her body went rigid and she cried out softly. Her hand grabbed Diona's head keeping her in place. Too afraid to do anything else she kept lapping at her center until Gaia pulled her hair, tearing her away from her sex. She looked up at her with fear in her eyes. To her surprise Gaia was laughing.

"Remove your fingers slowly."

Diona did as she was told and sat down next to Gaia. She felt her caress her arm and just waited for her to say something. When she didn't she finally opened her mouth.

"Did I hurt you Domina? I tried not to."

Gaia chuckled. "No my pet. You did not hurt me. You made me feel very good. I will show you in a moment, I just need to catch my breath."

"But you went all stiff and you cried out like you were in pain?"

Gaia smiled. Of course Diona had never witnessed a woman having an orgasm before. And the grunted release most men accomplish was very different from a woman's release.

"You made me feel so good that I reached my climax. It is a secret we share between women."

Diona stared at her. "You mean I actually made you feel very good?"

Gaia chuckled and nodded. "Yes you did."

Diona smiled at her. "I am pleased that I could please you Domina."

Gaia sat up and pushed her down on the lectus. She caressed her breasts for a moment, tweaking the nipples. She finally pushed Diona's legs apart and pushed a cushion under her buttocks. She inspected her private parts for any signs of blemishes or other cause for alarm, but the girl looked healthy. Gaia smiled and looked at her. She could tell that Diona was nervous. She caressed the inside of her thigh.

"Easy my pet. I have already told you I am not going to hurt you." Diona nodded.

Gaia ran her tongue over the girl's center causing a little mewling sound from her. She saw her bite her lip. Gaia normally enjoyed hearing her partner's voice, but this was a slave girl after all. Better not allow her to get any bad habits. She pushed her legs further up and apart while gently licking her folds. Gaia smiled to herself. The girl tasted really sweet. With a pang of sadness she realized that had she still had a husband she could have asked him to buy her. Perhaps someday soon that would change.

She felt the girl thrash under her and held her tighter. She could tell that she was getting closer to release. She increased the pressure and tempo a little and then suddenly Diona bucked under her. She whimpered in her release and Gaia could feel increased moisture against her lips. She stayed with her until the girl finally relaxed against the bedding. She gave her Venus peak one last kiss and then moved up to take the girl in her arms. She hushed her and rocked her gently as she came down from her first orgasm. When she finally was breathing calmly she kissed her softly and smiled at her.

"That my pet is what it feels for a woman to reach her peak."

"I have never felt anything like it. Thank you Domina," Diona said amazed. Gaia smiled a little sadly.

"Most likely you will not feel it very often. Men are not concerned with a woman's release, and never expect a man to put his mouth on you. It will not happen. I doubt that your Domina will do it to you, but she might expect it from you."

"Will you ever do it to me again?" she whispered softly.

Gaia smiled. "I might. You are my personal slave until your Domina decides otherwise. Keep in mind that I cannot protect you, only your master can. They can take you away at any point."

Diona nodded. For a moment she had felt loved and cared for, but now reality came crashing down on her again. She smiled at Gaia and started to get up.

"Can I get you some wine?"

Gaia smiled. "Some wine and some fruit. And hurry back here."

Diona was quick on her feet, filling a goblet of wine and grabbing a bowl of grapes and oranges. She sat down on the lectus and handed Gaia the wine. She started to peel an orange and fed her small pieces. She smiled at her when she saw Gaia grin at her.

"I selected these fruits for you this morning Domina because I know how sweet they are. I picked them from the tree myself to be sure I only got the really ripe ones."

Gaia smiled at the girl's eagerness to please her. She handed her the wine and moved the bowl away. She pulled her against her and kissed her.

"Thank you my pet. You please me yet again."

Diona giggled. The sound surprised Gaia and she realized that she really liked it. She tickled her and she laughed again. Gaia laughed and rolled her over tickling her side as she nuzzled her neck. The girl shrieked with laughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm glad that my slave girl is pleasing you."

Gaia let go of Diona and the girl quickly scrambled to her feet standing silently with her eyes downcast.

"Lucretia!" Gaia said and smiled. "What a pleasure. I did not expect you delightful presence at this late hour."

"I was passing by on my way to my rooms when I heard the laughter," she said and glanced at Diona who was still standing naked in front of her. "I take it that Diona pleased you."

Gaia slowly got up and walked over to her. "Immensely," she whispered in Lucretia's ear and then kissed her knowing that she would be able to taste the girl on her lips.

Gaia caressed the girl's cheek and then wrapped her arms around her from behind. "She is quite talented. Perhaps you would care to join us?"

Lucretia blushed and looked at Diona noticing a smile on her lips. She did care for the girl, and she was glad that Gaia had treated her well. "Perhaps I will let you train her a little more before that."

Gaia sighed. "Oh well, I guess I cannot have everything in one night."

Lucretia laughed. "You are a bad influence Gaia."

"But oh what fun we have," Gaia said and laughed, her eyes twinkling. She kissed Lucretia again. "Thank you dearest friend for allowing me this indulgence. I have come to care for her a great deal in this short time. It is a pity that I do not have a husband who could offer to buy her."

"Gaia, do not speak of such things. She is a slave girl. Do not give her the idea that you care for her."

"But I do, just like I cared for my beautiful Egyptian cat. Do you remember him?"

Lucretia smiled and nodded, remembering how fond Gaia had been of her cat when she was young. The cat would follow her like a little dog and it slept with her at night. She used to feed it little morsels from her plate and once in a while they would have a slave catch a live mouse to see the cat chasing it. Indeed that cat had enjoyed a better life than most slaves, yet it was Gaia's prisoner its entire life. Everyone knew not to touch the cat or to harm it in any way. It wore a leather collar with bright red gemstones and lapis lazuli from the land of the Pharaohs. Gaia used to have him by her side on a leash all the time. She had been heartbroken when he died, refusing to let them take that cat from her. Lucretia had been the only one who had been able to speak reason to her and convince her to have a funeral pyre for the cat.

"The cat was yours to command, she is not. Remember that Gaia. Do not let this get out of control for both our sakes."

Gaia nodded. She caressed Diona's cheek. "She is very sweet. It is a pity that she doesn't speak more. I really enjoy the sound of her voice."

Lucretia frowned. "Slaves are supposed to be quiet unless they can sing." She turned to the girl. "Can you sing?"

Diona jumped and looked at her. "Not very well Domina."

Lucretia chuckled. "Well, that settles that then."

"I do know how to recite Greek poetry," she blurted out. Smack! Lucretia's hand connected with her cheek.

"Do not speak unless spoken to," she snapped.

The girl nodded. "Yes Domina. I'm sorry." She fought the tears.

"Was that really…" Gaia's voice broke when she saw the steel in Lucretia's eyes. She bowed her head in defeat. "Never mind."

"I will take my leave now. Have a good night Gaia and enjoy her as long as it lasts." She swept out of the room just as quickly as she had entered.

Gaia turned to the girl and inspected her cheek. It was bright red. She looked around and spotted a brass hand mirror. She picked it up and held the cold metal against her cheek. "See if this will not work. I do not want you to be all swollen and misshapen tomorrow." She sighed as she saw a tear roll down the girl's cheek. She wiped it away. "I guess this is my fault. I did encourage you to speak."

"No Domina. The fault is mine," Diona said quickly.

Gaia smiled. The girl was getting fond of her. She caressed her hair. "Stay with me tonight. You will be safe here and I do like the company of someone sweet and warm in my bed."

Diona nodded. Gaia tended to her cheek until the swelling went down some. She kissed her softly and felt her curl up next to her. Soon the girl was sleeping peacefully next to her. She looked at her face so relaxed in sleep and for a moment she contemplated Diona's fate and that of her own. Finally sleep took her, erasing any further dark thoughts.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>*** <em>Reviews<em> *****

_Please let me know your thoughts as I continue this saga. All reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive. Thank you _:)


End file.
